Lesley Fera
'Lesley Fera ' is an American film, television, and theater actress, well known on the US West Coast stages with some notable characters played in popular TV series. She is best known for her recurring role as Dr. Joyce Carmel on CSI: Miami and as Agent Angela Nelson on the eighth and final season of 24. Fera also plays the mother of Spencer Hastings and Melissa Hastings on the TV Show, Pretty Little Liars as Veronica Hastings. Career Fera has a notable resume of plays and strong performances that include Olympia in Big Love, Anna Christie in Anna Christie, Lady Chatterley in Lady Chatterley's Lover, Poopay/Phoebe in''Communicating Doors'' (west coast premiere at San Jose Rep), Martha in The Children's Hour (Provincetown Rep), Mary Tate in A Sense of Place (premiere at American Stage), Mollie in The Mousetrap (''Pennsylvania Centre Stage), Hypatia in Misalliance(Pennsylvania Centre Stage), Madeline, Miss Knag, et al. in''Nicholas Nickleby'' (Asolo Theatre Company) and Poppy in Noises Off (Asolo Theatre Company)-Richard Ramos'' And it was for her performance in the play Lady Chatterley's Lover at Pacific Resident Theatre that she won a Back Stage West Garland Award and a L.A. Drama Critics Circle Award and a nomination for the L.A. Weekly Award. Onscreen, Fera has mostly grown a resume with guest roles in TV series since she got her first in 1998 in 3rd Rock from the Sun, with her roles as Dr. Joyce Carmel in several episodes of CSI: Miami and as Angela Nelson in four episodes of 24 being the most notable ones. Filmography *Criminal Minds - The Fight (2010) TV episode - Leslie McBride *Stalker - What Happened To Baby James? (2014) TV episode - Mrs McCoy *Nip/Tuck - Christian Troy II (2010) TV episode - Daniella Creighton *The Mentalist - Throwing Fire (2009) TV episode - Leslie *Without a Trace - Heartbeats (2009) TV episode - Cynthia *24 - 4 episodes (2009) TV episodes - Angela Nelson *Justice - Filicide (2006) and False Confession (2007) TV episodes - DA Jennifer Reese *CSI: Miami - Witness to Murder (2004), From the Grave (2005) and Man Down (2007) TV episodes - Dr. Joyce Carmel *Cold Case - The War at Home (2006) TV episode - Dana Taylor '04 *Numb3rs - Guns and Roses (2006) TV episode - ATF Agent Annie Wilson *Herstory (2005) - Marly *NYPD Blue - Sergeant Sipowicz' Lonely Hearts Club Band (2005) TV episode - Debra Campo *Medical Investigation - Coming Home (2004) TV episode - Gladys Halperin *ER - NICU (2004) TV episode - Helen Kolber *The Practice - We the People (2003) TV episode - A.D.A. Kate Barron *Judging Amy - Picture of Perfect (2003) TV episode - Mrs. Moran *Presidio Med - Secrets (2002) TV episode *Citizen Baines - Out in the Rain (2001) TV episode - Eileen McGuire *The Drew Carey Show - Bus-ted (2001) TV episode - Judy *Thieves - Home Is Where the Heist Is (????) TV episode - Carla Patterson *Strong Medicine - Impaired (2001) TV episode - Anne *Gideon's Crossing - The Crash (2001) TV episode - Janet Beckman *The Goddess Within (2001) - Melanie *Titus - Sex with Pudding (2000) TV episode - Paula *Absence of the Good (1999) *3rd Rock from the Sun - The Great Dickdater (1998) TV episode - Woman #2 Gallery Lf1.jpg Lf2.jpg Lf3.jpg Lf4.jpg Lf5.jpg Lf6.jpg Lf8.jpg Lf9.jpg Lf10.jpg Andrea, Ashley, and Lesley.jpg BMrBUtHCQAACb3M-1371222908.jpg holly 3.jpg Screen Shot 2015-07-26 at 4.05.03 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-07-26 at 4.05.22 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-07-26 at 4.06.41 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-07-26 at 4.07.15 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-07-26 at 4.07.43 PM.png 4x20 DAY 4 Lesley (1).jpg voO_VAyF_400x400.jpg Category:Pretty Little Liars Cast Category:Actress Category:Females Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Supporting Cast Category:Season 7